


Comforting Husbands

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Caring Slade Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick wakes up sick and all he wants is his husband.He gets him eventually.





	Comforting Husbands

Dick woke up feeling cold, sick, and miserable. As soon as he woke up, he instantly wished he was asleep. He’d rolled over, only to find Slade had already gotten up. Dimly, through the haze of sickness, Dick remembered his husband mentioning the night before that he had something to do the next day.

Dick tossed and turned in bed for several hours, twisting the sheets until he became too frustrated, hot, and uncomfortable. Groaning, Dick hauled his sore, aching body out of bed. His limbs felt weak as he stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the shower, making the water as cold as he could handle it before he became too cold and had to turn it on as hot as possible.

Even then, he still stood in the shower and shivered.

It was only when he got out that problems happened. He wasn’t totally sure what happened but something must have because one minute he was stepping out of the shower and the next he was crumbled on the floor, head aching and body burning.

He took a shaking, shuddering breath as he slowly pulled himself off the tile floor and to his feet. He swayed on his feet before his vision blacked out again. When he came to, he was on the floor again and he could feel something wet and sticky under his head. His body hurt and breathing was harder than it should have been.

Not to mention the fact that his limbs were tingly and numb. Logically, he knew he probably shouldn’t lose consciousness and should really call Slade or  _ someone _ , but he was too tired to move and get his phone. So instead, he closed his eyes and let himself drift.

He wasn’t conscious but he wasn’t asleep.

Distantly, he thought he heard someone talking to him but his hearing didn’t seem to be working right. What did draw him back, however, was the sudden cold against his bare back.

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed uncomprehendingly up at the figure kneeling beside him. 

“Hi,” Dick mumbled. His vision was still fuzzy and he was pretty sure there were two Slade’s leaning over him but hey, that was alright. “Are you gonna lay on the floor with me?”

“How long have you been laying here?” Slade asked, sliding a hand between Dick’s head and the ground. His free hand probed at Dick’s temple and sudden pain exploded behind his eyes, enough that he had the strength to bat Slade’s hand away.

“No,” he grumbled, biting back nausea. “Bad.”

“Does it hurt?” Slade asked, crouching lower to pull Dick gently into his lap, the acrobat’s head lolling weakly on Slade’s shoulder. Slade adjusted him and Dick frowned at the red spot that had blossomed on Slade’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “You’re bleeding.”

Slade gave a fond laugh as he carefully lifted Dick up, caring him into the bedroom. 

“You’re the one that’s bleeding, little bird,” he murmured, carefully setting Dick on the bed and propping him up against the headboard, making sure he wasn’t going to fall over before he moved to get Dick some clothes.

“I’m bleeding?” Dick asked with a petulant frown. “Why?”

“Well, that’s usually what happens when you fall while getting out of the shower,” Slade replied as he walked back over to the bed, carefully helping Dick into a pair of boxers.

“Can I at least have the blankets?” Dick asked, frowning as Slade rolled the comforter down to the foot of the bed. “I’m cold.”

“You're burning up,” Slade told him. “You have a fever.”

“Just a cold.”

“A fever,” Slade corrected, walking into the bathroom to grab the thermometer. “A cold wouldn’t have made you collapse and pass out when you stepped out of the shower.”

“Oh.”

“Under your tongue,” Slade told him as he returned, handing Dick the thermometer. Dick rolled his eyes but did as he was told, leaning into Slade’s side and resting his head on the mercenary’s hip since Slade was standing close enough to the edge of the bed.

Slade huffed but wrapped a warm arm around Dick’s back, stroking his thumb over Dick’s shoulder until the thermometer beeped.

“102.2,” he read off, taking it back to the bathroom to wash before returning with a cool, wet washcloth and tylenol. He handed the tylenol to Dick who swallowed it dry. After he lay down, Slade took a seat next to him and carefully patted Dick’s bleeding temple with the washcloth.

“Where were you?” Dick asked, exhausted now that he was lying down.

“Contract,” Slade replied shortly, tossing the washcloth into the hamper. 

Dick frowned. “In broad daylight?”

“I was subtly scoping a contract,” Slade corrected. “Wasn’t carrying one through.”

“Oh,” Dick mumbled, blinking sleepily up at the older man. “Good.”

“Get some rest,” Slade told hm, carefully stroking Dick’s hair off of his forehead. “I’ll wake you up periodically. You don’t have a concussion but better to be safe.”

“Lay with me?” Dick begged.

Slade sighed but did as was requested of him, carefully pulling Dick into his side. “I’m a walking heater, as you always say, so if I check your temperature and find out it’s gone up at all, then cuddle times are over.”

“Alright,” Dick said, yawning and resting his head on Slade's shoulder. “Love you.”

He was asleep before he got any reply.


End file.
